Hetalia Girls
by CeCeNikkiLayton
Summary: Hey! Another story, born. This 1 is about my sista and I getting to Hetalia. It will be off. Ik, Random. Rated T, just cuz. R&R x3
1. Computers

**Heey peeps! I got lazy with my other story, so heres to make up for it! Ik, its weird, and fail. Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I own my OCs tho! xD R,E&R! **

"CeCe, lets watch Hetalia, please! I WANT TO SEE MY CANADA!" Amy screamed.

"Hold your face! I'm getting it on!" I said as I was finding an episode we haven't seen.

**DURING EPISODE**

"Wow. Who knew France would do that to a guy." Amy said, still shocked from what she saw.

"I KNEW! GAWSH!" I screamed.

"I was i could live in Hetalia. Then I would meet Canada in person and we could be together for ever and ever and ever...-"

"I get it! Yeah, I want Italy. Bad Japan for doing you-know-what to him." I said.

_Boom~_

Suddenly I couldn't see or feel anything. I saw trees and Germany from Hetalia.

_Omg, I'm finally here, in Hetalia. _I thought. I love it.

**Sooo, yeah. I will try to update more!**

**Hasta La Pasta!**

**CeCe~ 3**


	2. Places

**Hey everyone! Sorry about long-time-no-update. Yes, school is distracting me. :3 Here's the story. R&R! Btw, these are all in my POV unless i say otherwise.**

Hetalia. The one thing that drives me insane. My thoughts were interupted when Germany had spotted Amy and I. Amy. I turned to look at her. She was sitting straight up and looked like a freak; with duck lips and "T-rex arms".

Then I looked at Germany. I could see the confusion in his light blue eyes.

"How did you get here?!" Germany bewilderedly asked.

"Oh, sweet, sweet Germany. We don't know. By the way, my name is CeCe, and-" I said, interupted.

"CeCe, the poor man doesn't want to hear all about you, and yes, Germany, we don't know either." Amy explained.

"How do you know my name?!" Germany yelled.

"Well, Germany my friend, we know from just looking at you. So, yeah. Right,Amy?" I said too-sweetly.

"Yes." Amy grunted.

"Well... Okay?" Germany said, sounding still slightly confused.

"Where's Italy! I want to see him XDDD NOW!" I said overly-excited.

"Really? That guy. Umm, I don't know." Germany replied, sounding scared.

"TOMATOES! I REMEMBERED!" I screamed. I ran on the little path of grass I was on, and tripped on the crate of tomatoes that I remembered Italy was in. xD

"Oh, don't mind me, I'm just a crate of tomatoes." Italy said.

"Oh no y'don't, Italy!" I shouted as I pryed open the crate. Italy's head rose out of the crate.

"Germany? You're a girl? Da faq?"

"I'm not Germany, I'm CeCe. You're cuter in person!" I shouted out for everyone to hear. I could feel Germany sulking.**(Ha, Weird Feeling.) **As Italy got out of the crate, I could hear my heart beating. Then, when I saw that Italy was standing, I tackled him back down. xD

"Uhmmm..." Italy didn't know what to say.

"Oh I'm sorry, I got lost in your eyes and wanted a closer look. xD" I said, face-to-face with him.

"CeCe, oldest excuse in the-" Italy cut Amy off.

"CeCe, you uhmm... have pretty blue eyes like Germany now I must be going b-" this time Germany cut him off.

"Italy, shouldn't you stay longer? We need to find a place for these girls. Maybe my home? Or Japan's?"

Maybe but-"

"I WANNA SEE FRANCE THAT PERVE-" Amy, once again, cut me off.

"She kind of, yknow, LIKES FRANCE but please watch her if you let her see him 'cuz she might go all out with France yknow what I'm sayin'?" Amy explained.

"Ehh?" Italy said-ish-y'know-whatever. **(LULZ XD)**

"Yes, I know what you mean. *shudders* Maybe she should stay with a slightly calmer person. Maybe Austria?" Germany said.

"YAY! HE CAN TEACH ME MORE PIANO! XD ANIME STYLE!"I screamed.

"Or, Germany, with Prussia, he could take go-"

"No. He is trouble. She will surely go 'all out' on him even if she didn't want to. Maybe Russia?" Germany suggested.

"Okay! She's going with Russia. Now where is Amy goi-"

"CANADA!" Amy screamed.

"Okay, with Canada. Wait, they should stay together. To the next best thing. To Japan's home. You better like sushi and Wales because they are both there!" Italy said.

"YAY!" Amy and I scream at the same time.

**Not a bad chapter, eh? Lulz, Canada. Invisible. Did you know he was there? I didn't. Sorry if it's a crappy chapter. Cya next chapter! Hasta La Pasta~ -CeCe~ 3**


End file.
